


Unexpected Rendezvous in the Locker Room

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: You get cornered by two red haired vampires...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	Unexpected Rendezvous in the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

You waited patiently at the end of the stairs on the first floor, digging the toe of your shoe into the floor. Your hands were intertwined behind your back and your eyes consistently darted between the floor and the hallway. Earlier that evening, before school started, you had slipped a letter into Laito Sakamaki’s locker.

Truth be told, you didn’t know what to call your relationship with Laito. You sat between him and his older brother, Ayato, in social studies. Being between them, you were often the subject of their teasing or unintentionally an eavesdropper in their conversations. “Bitch-chan” and “Chichinashi” were the nicknames they had given you. On multiple occasions, they even invited you to be a member of their team during group projects. Of course, you weren’t a fool; they only chose you because you were smart and could get the work done easily. Oddly enough, you didn’t mind.

After a while, you started to realize how enamored you had become with Laito, and, to an extent, his older brother. When he passed you in the hallway, he made your heart flutter. His smile and the shimmer in his green orbs never failed to make you fluster nervously. To an extent, you realized that Ayato had the same effect on you: the way he grabbed your shoulders when playfully fighting over you with Laito or the rather mischievous way he smirked at you in the mornings.

Deep down, you knew their secret. The Sakamaki’s were not normal people – not by any means; however, it seemed to only further flame the growing desire in your gut. You wanted to know them beyond the social studies classroom. It was that thought that led you to write a letter to Laito, asking him to accompany you after school. You hadn’t thought about what you would do; you just wanted to get to know him better. Ayato had basketball practice today, so it would just be the two of you.

As you waited at the bottom of the stairs, you feared he wouldn’t show. “Bitch-chan,” suddenly murmured in your ear, startling you. You flinched and quickly spun around to find Laito had snuck up on you. “Nfu. Got you!” he teased, a devilish smirk on his face. You breathed a sigh of relief before replying, “why must you always do that?” Laito didn’t hesitate to retort back, “you’re so cute when you’re scared, Bitch-chan.” He had told you that before; yet, his odd quirks never ceased to amaze you.

“You want to spend the day with Laito-kun?” he asked, his tone a little teasing. Before you could answer, Laito reached for your hand and wrapped his fingers around your wrist. “Basketball practice will end soon. Let’s wait for Ayato-kun. Ne, Bitch-chan?” He immediately started walking down the hall, tugging you along. You quickly started moving your feet to keep up with him. As you jerked along behind him, a small smile formed on your face. Truth be told, you were excited to get to spend the remainder of the evening with the two red heads.

“-and where did you want to take us, Bitch-chan?” Laito asked, glancing over his shoulder to look back at you. A bit nervously, you used your free hand to adjust the position of your shoulder bag, senselessly fiddling with the strap. “O-oh! Um… That carnival opened in central park. That sounded like fun,” you replied, smiling at the vampire.

Laito hummed quietly in response, glancing over his shoulder briefly at you. A smirk appeared on his face as he muttered, “let’s wait inside, Bitch-chan.” Your eyes widened as those words rolled off the pureblood’s tongue. For a moment, you wondered if he was kidding; however, Laito approached the boy’s locker room was great haste.

“It’s a boy’s locker room!” you screeched, jerking around as you tried to break free from Laito’s grasp. The pureblood clearly didn’t care as he pushed the door open and tugged you inside. It was a mirror of the girl’s locker room, mostly white and appearing rather clean. Luckily, it was empty. “It’ll be fine, Bitch-chan,” Laito hummed, trying to calm you with his charismatic tone. Your heart thumped nervously as Laito led you to the back of the locker room, towards one of the storage closets.

“Laito, what are you…?” your question trailed off as he tugged your hesitant form into the dimly lit room. It became rather apparent when he tugged you in close and shamelessly pressed his form against your smaller one. Feeling his body made a nervous shiver travel down your spine. As you looked up, you could see his green orbs staring down at you from beneath that fedora, a rather mischievous glimmer in his eyes. “We can have fun before Ayato finishes practice,” Laito whispered, his hand running along your lower back.

A whole slew of emotions rushed through you. You weren’t particularly naïve or innocent, but wasn’t the kind to do things like this. You felt a little nervous over the location; yet, at the same time, excitement started to churn at your insides. “Laito…! We can’t… not here. I mean I-… don’t want to…” you stuttered at the red haired vampire, trying to find a proper way to turn him down. Your eyes briefly flickered away from the pureblood and, upon looking back, his expression gave you the impression that he wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer.

“Fufu. You’re so cute, Bitch-chan – faking innocence like that. You say that you don’t want to, but I can see your mouth watering.” Hearing his words, you instinctively reached up and slid the back of your hand along your lower lip. You had not drooled on yourself, at least; however, there was a faint dryness evident on your tongue. Laito’s lips looked inviting and you could see the faint glimmer of his fangs. He had never bit you, but always threatened to.

“L-Laito, it’s just… here… so suddenly… Please don’t-” your words faded into a rather shameful squeak when his hand descended and groped at your behind. Laito’s free hand shoved at the door, forcing it shut. He pushed you against the hard surface, giggling as you squirmed beneath him. The hand that was squeezing at your supple behind slid down your thigh and lifted your leg, perching it on his hip. He shamelessly pressed his crotch against yours, letting you feel his erection pushing against his pants zipper.

“Laito!” you whimpered. Unconsciously, your hands fell on his shoulders and weakly pushed against him. You knew he was a pervert; yet, you had not anticipated he would go this far. The pureblood’s head descended and he puffed a cold breath against your ear. “Your cute little sounds made me hard, Bitch-chan.” His lips met the skin behind your ear and slowly trailed down your warm neck. Your body felt torn, part of you wanting to escape him while another part of you was curious for more.

“Please… don’t… not here…” you whispered weakly, well aware of how useless your words sounded, even to you. “You’re so conflicted, Bitch-chan. -pretending to be innocent; but… I want to see that slutty side of you. The one you’re trying to hide.” His mouth pressed against the underside of your jaw, his lips soft and tongue peeking out to taste your skin. You whimpered as the cold, wet organ slid along the curving bone beneath your cheek.

“You’ve never been bit before,” Laito commented lowly. “I wonder how loud you’ll scream…” His enticing words frightened you slightly and you dared to try and push against him again. His hold loosened for a moment, allowing you to spin around. You reached for the door, but didn’t even get the chance to grab the handle. His arms snaked around your waist and tugged you back. The two of you tumbled to the floor, falling onto your behinds. The position made it near impossible to escape and, with your back pressed against Laito’s chest, his hands were free to explore.

Your legs trembled as one of Laito’s hands slid along your clothed breast. His other hand caressed your throat, enjoying the way your pulse throbbed against his palm. You whimpered nervously as his hand skillfully worked at your uniform, having your button’s undone and ribbon unraveled in a heartbeat. His hand slid the clothing aside and invaded your blouse. Shame flushed your cheeks red as his hand pushed your bra aside and touched your bare flesh. His touch was igniting a flame deep within your core. Wetness was gathering between your thighs, further bringing a heated blush to your cheeks.

“Did you decide to give in, Bitch-chan?” Laito whispered against your cheek, his breath cold and lips soft. “You’re blushing. Nfu, such a cute little whore… Turn your head… Let me taste you…” For a moment, you hesitated, panting quietly as his hand invaded your shirt. His palm was soft as he groped your delicate skin. His fingers skillfully played with your perky nipple, clearly enjoying the whimpers and moans that you failed to contain.

Eventually, you gave in and turned your head to face him. His lips caressed yours briefly before he roughly pinched your bud, forcing your mouth open. His tongue took the opportunity and invaded your wet cavern. Your whimpered into his mouth, feeling too flushed to kiss him back. Laito pulled back slightly, his lips moving against yours as he spoke. “-too flustered to kiss me? Nfu. Come on, Bitch-chan… use your tongue…”

He didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue back into your mouth, moaning quietly as he did so. You whimpered, more aware this time as his tongue slid along yours. Hesitantly, you rolled your tongue against his, tasting him. Laito’s tongue skillfully twirled around yours, caressing the wet flesh before diving in deeper and practically suffocating you.

The hand that had been preoccupied with yours breasts slid lower and discreetly flipped your skirt up. Your entire body trembled as his fingers played with the hem of your panties at the indent of your inner thigh. His nails tickled your skin as his fingertips danced along the sensitive flesh, teasing at the hem of your panties as he traced invisible patterns.

It was only now that your ears caught on to the commotion outside. You could hear the entire basketball team pour into the locker room. Their shoes made loud squeaking sounds as they gathered into the room. The team was shouting, hollering, and making all sorts of noise. You could make out the sound of Ayato’s voice within the crowd, though it was hard to tell what he was saying.

Laito’s mouth pulled back, separating from yours with a loud pop. A trail of saliva poured down your chin. Your lips were swollen slightly, pink and puffy, while warm breath escaped you in puffs. Laito’s fingers slipped past your panties and slid along your glistening slit. “N-no, Laito!” you whimpered, grabbing at his wrist to try and make him stop. “They m-might… ahh – hear…!”

The red haired vampire giggled into your ear. Even though you pulled at his arm, he didn’t budge in the slightest. The pad of his finger flicked against your pearl, making your body tremble. You whimpered, struggling to keep quiet. Your hands were clenching his forearm, having given up trying to remove him. “Nfu. Yes… they might. Then, they’ll come to investigate. Maybe we’ll all take turns with you, Bitch-chan…”

“No!” you instinctively screeched, rather appalled at the idea of the basketball team taking turns, as Laito put it. You could feel Laito’s smirk against your cheek as his fingers played with your womanhood. His longest digit prodded at your entrance, lathering up your juices before slowing gliding inside. Your knees trembled, though your legs unconsciously spread. “Listen, Bitch-chan. You’re so wet, I can hear those slippery sounds…” It was faint, but sure enough, you could hear your body making shameful sounds as his finger slid in and out of your tight heat.

His knuckles brushed against your nether lips and his finger, buried in your depths curled. Your hand instinctively lifted and slapped over your mouth as a moan broke free. Laito’s free hand gathered your wrists and held them in front of you. Your fingers curled and wiggled pathetically in his grasp. “Don’t be shy. Let me hear your pleasured moans, Bitch-chan,” Laito whispered against your cheek, his green orbs staring at your pleasured face.

You panted, mouth hung agape and eyes glistening with lust, as Laito’s digits invaded your body. Another finger slid in and pressed against your walls, curling inside your heat and prodding at that pleasurable spot deep within your core. Relief began to wash over you when you heard the sounds of the team exiting the lockers and their boisterous voices dying off into silence. Your head fell back onto Laito’s shoulder, slowly surrendering to the pleasure he was giving you. The pureblood lowered his mouth to your neck and nipped at the delicate flesh. You could feel his fangs tickling your skin. His lips parted, intent on penetrating that soft skin when the door slammed open. The light from the locker room shined brightly onto the vampire and human.

A familiar pair of green eyes was staring down at you, his brow furrowed and red hair messy and shiny with sweat. Ayato was still in his basketball uniform. His knee length shorts were hanging slightly off his hips and his jersey hung loosely off his shoulders, exposing the round muscles of his deltoids. He crossed his arms over his chest, unconsciously making his biceps flex.

“Tch. I thought I smelt ya the second I walked in. Damn, hentai,” Ayato scowled, giving Laito a rather nasty look. His eyes had not even flickered to where you were, sprawled out with your clothing disheveled and eyes glazed over with lust. Your cheeks reddened with the arrival of the Ayato. You tried to close your legs, though it was proving difficult with Laito’s hand still buried in your femininity.

“Nfu. Does my smell bother you Ayato-kun? Are you sure you weren’t smelling Bitch-chan’s erotic aroma?” Laito teased, his green eyes flickering up to his older brother. “Your disgusting smell ruins everything,” Ayato snapped back, his lip curling in disgust. “-the hell were you plotting with this? You knew I would notice.”

Laito chuckled, his chest trembling against your back. You could feel his breath puff out against your cheeks and tickle your hair. He released your wrists and lifted his hand to caress your jaw. Your eyes fluttered shut and a quiet gasp escaped you as his fingers and thumb roughly held you. “She looks really appetizing, ne?” Laito purred, flicking his tongue out against your cheek.

Ayato turned his body slightly. His sneakers made a quiet squeaking sound on the tiles as he shifted. “What? You expect me to share with you? Like hell I would be interested.” Laito pressed his lips against your cheek. You could feel his lips curl upwards as he smirked. His green orbs stared intently at his older brother, shimmering with his sadistic intentions. “You don’t want to relax, Ayato-kun? What better way to wind down after practice than to enjoy her first bite,” Laito proposed, his tone rather seductive.

Your body trembled from his words; had he intended to give Ayato the first taste of your blood or… was he going to bite you, as well!? You wiggled around in Laito’s grasp, whimpering quietly. “L-Laito, please, I-… I um…” Your eyes hesitantly opened and looked up to Ayato. His green orbs flickered to yours and you watched as thoughts raced behind his eyes. His expression softened and his brow lifted.

The younger vampire seemed to catch this. An amused sound left his mouth before he continued. Laito ran his thumb along your lower lip, whispering, “let her pleasure you… Nfu.” Unconsciously, your lips parted, allowing Laito to dip his thumb into your mouth. As his thumb pressed against your tongue, his fingers began thrusting in and out of your heat once more, making you twitch and moan. Embarrassment flushed over you as Ayato watched. The red haired vampire uncrossed his arms and approached you.

The pureblood fell to his knees in front of you, settling between your parted thighs. “Alright; but, Ore-sama gets the first taste. Oi, keep your eyes on me…” It was clear to you that his words were aimed at you, as his green orbs practically bore holes into yours as he stared intently at you. Ayato’s head descended while his hands shoved the fabric of your blouse and bra aside. You whimpered as he exposed your breasts and took one in each hand. “Don’t even think about looking at me, hentai,” Ayato commented before pressing his mouth against the swell of your breast.

Ayato’s cold hands gripped the underside of your breasts, squeezing at the supple flesh. Laito removed his thumb from your mouth and turned your head. You gasped as your senses became overwhelmed, allowing Laito to shove his tongue into your cavern. Ayato’s mouth nipped, kissed, and sucked at the tender flesh of your breast. He didn’t wait long to draw a nipple into his mouth and suck harshly on the bud, ensuring it would be sore tomorrow. His other hand mimicked that treatment, pinching harshly at your other nipple. Oddly, you found yourself arching your back, sticking your breasts out more for him.

Laito’s fingers thrusted wildly in and out of your cavern, sending you into a wild fury of ecstasy. Your consciousness nearly drifted away as your body felt so overwhelmed with pleasure. Laito’s tongue captured your moans and whimpers, while you panted wildly through your nose. Ayato released your nipple with a loud pop and mumbled against your breast, “oi, hentai, stop that. I want to hear her scream when I bite her.”

He did as his older brother requested and pulled away from your mouth. Your lips hung agape as Laito pulled back, a string of saliva slowly drawing from between your lips. “Nfu. Bitch-chan, is the pleasure overwhelming?” Laito asked, his own cheeks reddening from his intense arousal. You could feel his erection pressing against your lower back.

Laito’s hand caressed your jaw again and forced your head back. His lips met your pulse and your body began tremble, well aware of what was about to unfold. Ayato’s mouth kissed harshly at the swell of your breast. His lips parted and his fangs penetrated the soft flesh. As he did so, Laito’s own fangs slid into the skin of your neck, forcing a very loud cry from you. “AHHHH!” Your head fell back and your eyes watered from the pain.

The boy’s groans and drinking sounds resonated in your ears. You could feel your blood being forced from your body. Their bites were burning inside you and melting your sensitive skin. It was painful and yet, exhilarating. Ayato’s red locks tickled the skin on your chest while some of Laito’s longer locks brushed along the top of your shoulder. Laito’s skilled fingers never ceased their assault on your womanhood, enjoying the sheer wetness and tightness of your cavern. Whimpers and pathetic cries poured from your mouth.

Laito was the first to part from your skin. His tongue, warmed by your blood, flicked out and lapped at the fresh bite wound, gathering the blood droplets that pooled on the surface of your skin. Ayato removed his own fangs shortly after, though his fingers continued to grope and squeeze at your breasts. Laito’s hand released your jaw as Ayato’s head ascended. You could feel his warm breath on your lips as he growled, “chichinashi, look at me.”

Your eyelids fluttered opened, silently following Ayato’s command. As the older vampire captured your mouth in a bruising kiss, Laito steadily removed his fingers from your heat. As Ayato roughly kissed you, you were only partially aware of the fact that Laito was moving you around. The older red head shoved his tongue into your mouth, allowing you to taste the faint trace of your own blood that still remained on his tongue. Laito pushed you forward slowly, bringing you onto your knees. Your chest bumped against Ayato’s, your mouths still connected. Once Laito got you onto your knees, you heard the unmistakable sound of him tearing your panties.

“Uhh-ahh!” you yelped, startled by the sudden action. Ayato released your mouth and slid back slightly, a rather lustful grin on his face. Laito hips bumped yours, pushing you forward so you fell onto your hands and knees. Nervousness shook your form as you heard Laito fumbling with his felt and pants zipper. Your body felt as though it was ablaze, your core aching to be filled and heart thumping wildly with excitement. You panted, eyes flickering forward where you saw that Ayato was tugging his shorts and boxers down.

The older vampire’s fingers tangled in your hair as he pushed you forward. Your eyes took in the sight of his throbbing manhood, all while Laito’s own pulsating cock pressed against your entrance. “Gn,” you groaned quietly when Laito’s tip pressed against your entrance. He had flipped your skirt up, and his hands were holding your hips firmly, his thumbs tracing along the curve of your hip bone. With a single push of his hips, Laito sheathed himself inside your welcoming heat. Your head fell forward and you whimpered, feeling a bit overwhelmed as his length stretched your walls. Yet, you knew that you were arching back, already aching for some friction.

Laito slowly pulled back, his hands firmly gripping your hips to keep you in place. As he shoved forward, claiming your depths again, a loud and shameful moan poured from your lips. Ayato tugged on your hair, forcing your head up. He scooted forward, bringing his tip to your lips. Your eyes flickered to his face, where he smirked down at you. “Make good use of that loud mouth of yours, Chichinashi,” Ayato growled, tugging on your hair to force your mouth to align properly with his member.

One of your hands lifted off the ground and grabbed at his thigh for balance. You couldn’t deny that excitement welled up inside you as his tip pressed against your lips and your tongue darted out to taste the bead of precum gathering at his slit. As you slowly slid your mouth over his head, Ayato’s head fell back and a groan escaped him. Your other hand lifted off the ground and grabbed at Ayato’s hip. Your back arched as Laito slid forward, efficiently sandwiching you between the two vampires.

The pureblood behind you didn’t take long to develop a steady rhythm. His hips moved seamlessly, gliding his cock in and out of your cavern with ease. You could feel his hips nuzzled perfectly inside of yours and his thighs pressed against the inside juncture between your legs. The concrete was rough on your knees, but you hardly noticed.

Your mouth slid up and down Ayato’s length. You made good use of your tongue, trying to make him wet enough to make it seamless. His masculine aroma clouded your senses, along with the strong taste of his precum. Ayato’s fingers were tangled in your hair, holding your head in the proper location for his hips to move slightly with your mouth. Your hands gripped at the fabric covering his thighs, trying to hold him still.

“You like that?” Ayato purred, chewing his lip to try and not moan too loudly in front of his younger triplet. Every time Laito slid back inside you, his tip brushing against that sweet spot in your depths, you moaned on Ayato’s cock, sending vibrations down his shaft. “Of course she does. She’s such a dirty Bitch-chan,” Laito moaned.

“Use your tongue more,” Ayato encouraged, tugging firmly on your hair. You tried to fulfill his request, finding that his odd, masculine taste was rather alluring. You took in as much of him as you could, sliding your tongue along the vein that pulsated on the underside of his shaft. One of Laito’s hands reached around, brushing past your abdomen to search for your pearl. He flicked the pad of his finger against the sensitive bead, making your thighs tremble.

“Fuck,” Ayato growled. Your mouth had tightened on his shaft, the sudden touch from Laito making it hard to concentrate. Your teeth accidentally slid along his length as you slid down to his head, though Ayato’s trembling thighs seemed to express that he enjoyed it. You sucked harshly on his tip, only stopping when he growled, “Chichinashi…”

Laito moaned shamelessly as his core claimed yours. He green orbs greedily took in the sight of your mouth sucking off his older brother. Your walls clamped down tightly on his member and the wetness allowed him to glide effortlessly in and out of you. The sounds of flesh slapping together added to your symphony as Laito’s thrusts became more and more needy.

“Stop… being so loud, hentai,” Ayato growled. “It’s disgusting.” Despite those words, you could feel his member throbbing inside your mouth. His tip oozed precum over and over again, forcing you to taste his essence. The older vampire’s eyes were locked on yours, watching in awe as his length disappeared in and out of your mouth.

Laito’s finger continued to pinch and flick at your pearl, forcing your thighs to tremble and spine to tingle. His member found that sweet spot deep within your core over and over again, sending you into an explosion of pleasure time and time again. It had caught you rather suddenly and unexpectedly, but a sudden, rather rough thrust from Laito made you cum, hard.

Your hips bucked back against his member and cries broke free from your mouth, vibrating along Ayato’s cock. Your walls tightened, making Laito whimper. “Fufu. Bitch-chan, did you just cum? Ah… what a greedy little whore you are.” Your eyes opened and flickered up to Ayato, just barely catching a glimpse of that sinister smirk. His thumb slid along your cheek, catching the pleasured tear that had fallen. “Heh. You’re drooling all over me. You want it bad, huh?”

Ayato’s free hand slid into your hair, roughly taking your head in his hands. Your fingers squeezed at the fabric of his shorts as he began to thrust in and out of your mouth, forcing you to deep throat him. Your gag reflex virtually disappeared and your mouth hung agape eagerly for him. “Be grateful… ahh – I’ll give it to you,” Ayato groaned.

Laito ‘s hands gripped at your hips as his pace steadily became more and more wild and erratic. The two males groaned, grunted, and panted as they claimed you. Your hands slid up Ayato’s back and gripped at his jersey, holding on for dear life as he fucked your mouth. “F-fuck, Chichinashi… Suck it… harder…” he groaned, fingers tugging harshly on your hair.

“You like sucking Ayato’s cock?” Laito moaned, his smirk evident in his tone. “While I take you like a bitch?” His crude words, while tearing at your pride, aroused you immensely. If it was possible, you perked your behind out further, silently encouraging more from the younger vampire. His thrusts became erratic and wild, each one making your body tremble with pleasure. Laito panted and whimpered wildly, feeling his orgasm approaching.

“F-fuck… like that….!” Ayato’s head fell back and he moaned, loudly, suddenly uncaring that Laito was present. One of his hands released your hair and lifted to cover his face. He shielded his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip as he came. His stomach muscles tightened and you could feel his member throbbing against your tongue. His seed, warm and thick, flooded your mouth. You whimpered as Ayato’s essence filled your cavern and glided down your throat. You gulped it down eagerly, aroused by the unique taste that rested heavily on your tongue.

Laito was quick to follow, his hips pounding relentlessly into yours. He panted wildly, arching over you to press his face into the space between your shoulder blades. Your mouth released Ayato’s member with a loud pop. You cried out as Laito wildly claimed your womanhood. Your core tightened and you felt release claim you yet again. “Ahhh!!” you screamed, throat tired and lips rather puffy and pink.

“Gn – hmmm,” Laito whimpered, his hips not pausing for a single moment as he emptied his seed into your core. You could feel the intense heat as he filled you. Your combined liquids dripped down your thighs, though you remained oblivious to the drop of Ayato’s seed that poured down your chin. The older vampire caressed your chin and forced your head back. His thumb captured the cum, gathering it on the pad of his thumb before sticking the digit into your mouth.

“Don’t waste any of it, Chichinashi,” Ayato commanded, his eyes half-lidded with lust and lips parted slightly. You stared up at Ayato, your lips swollen and throat somewhat sore from your activities. Ayato smirked down at you, whispering, “next time, Ore-sama will make you cum harder.” Laito pressed his lips against your ear, the sudden contact making you shiver. “Is that a challenge, Ayato-kun?” The vampire gently nibbled on the shell of your ear. “Don’t worry, Bitch-chan. I’ll pick up the slack where he fails…”

Ayato snarled, “-trying to be funny, hentai?! Ore-sama never fails.” Your hands were still clinging to the back of Ayato’s jersey. As the brothers bickered, you simply listened in silence, feeling far too exhausted and satisfied to utter a word.


End file.
